conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Politics in Ardenjost
Ardenjost is ruled by a semi-presidential system. It has universal suffrage. General Division of power The legislature of Ardenjost is the Etzkant. It is an unicameral parliament with 300 seats. It is elected every four years. The executive of Ardenjost is a cabinet, Serzom. Number of its members varies, normally within 15-25. Currently (2006) it has 22 members. The head of state is the president (prasidej). The president is mainly a ceremonial and symbolic leader, but also a person with responsibility on foreign affairs. Every act of the Etzkant must be signed by the president, or it will be rediscussed in the parliament. The Abolition of Monarchy and Nobility act of 1932 (1932:e Regonnese a deltruinese buhaydlus-vuol) abolished the titles of royal family but reserved all other titles (although with no legislative significance). Since that, Ardenjost has hundreds of nobles. Electoral regions Name, central municipality, number of parlamentarians *Ardenjost, Ardenjost, 10 *Sonnok Proper, Udisledok, 20 *Sonnok East, Cakkarzukes, 2 *Sonnok North, Gebiukes, 3 *Ismerdif, Ismerdif, 8 *Ismer, Hagmanik, 24 *Mostjez, Halonkes, 6 *Rjebok, Rjebidif, 6 *Virmasmer, Virmasdif, 4 *Sjellak, Gertcel, 5 *Kandaut, Riendekes, 4 *Kutuf, Lembod, 7 *Govans, Vefukes, 7 *Basmer, Baspal, 5 *Velimas South, Hulaykes, 5 *Velimas Central, Onidokes, 3 *Velimas North, Igelkes, 10 *Denahik Proper, Hobusk, 4 *Denahik East, Lugokes, 7 *Sjonmer Proper, Sjondif, 14 *Sjonmer East, Herrkes, 12 *Berolur, Beroldif, 5 *Feberik, Viverum, 4 *Gocelmer South, Goceldif, 7 *Gocelmer North, Dirimmak, 3 *Haiguad, Haigoukes, 3 *Sarfmac, Sarfnjas, 4 *Safnar Proper, Sohnamart, 5 *Safnar South, Ragalis, 7 *Ojidijes, Potronik, 4 Now Current parliament *Centre Party (Ceskozlars), 67 seats *Social Democrats (Habliukansvaltkiset), 61 seats *Green Union (Ter Sylifs), 53 seats *Patriotic Nationalists (Tysmackis Kansalinet), 41 seats *Left Union (Smas Sylifs), 39 seats *Countrysider Union (Tirgonojsylifs), 14 seats *Traditional Ardenjostans (Latarskis Ardenjostojet), 10 seats *Catameilan Union (Catameilensylifs), 9 seats *Christian Union (Krystensylifs), 6 seats Current cabinet *Prime Minister (Pelkminister): Arij Ebbok (Ceskozlars) *Minister of State Treasury (Kontronekvaittieminister): Araf Ulejusem (Ter Sylifs) *Minister of Forestry (Tekstalsitminister): Ohan Korafsem (Ter Sylifs) and 19 other ministers. History Ferrine era When Ardenjost was a part of Ferribre, most of it was divided into provinces of Sonnok, Ismer, Velimas, Kandaut and Rjebok. One province sent one noble and one commoner as representatives to the Imperial Congress, which had a meeting once a year. This organ had only the chance to advise the emperor. Emperors of Ferribre, 1009-1870 *Eron III -1015 *Eron IV 1116-57 *Tabos III 1157-69 * *Ogust II 1200-08 *Ogust III 1208-16 * * * * * * * *Tabos IV 1354-1416 * * * *Ranig I 1492-1510 *Ogust IV 1510-39 *Eron V 1539-86 * *Henej I 1597-1625 *Ranig II 1625-62 *Ranig III (1662)-1680-82 *Tabos V 1682-1708 * *Ranig IV 1714-18 *Ranig V 1718-50 *Eron VI 1750-66 * *Henej II 1778-1809 *Ranig VI 1809-13 *Ogust V 1813-42 *Tamin I 1842-44 *Ranig VII 1844- Independent monarchy When Ardenjost became independent, it took a prince of Finland as its king. The same Ferrine laws about the power of monarch were still valid. However, in 1885 the laws were changed. An unicameral parliament replaced the Imperial Congress, and the monarch was stripped of much of his powers. On those times, the suffrage was universal but not equal. The first parliaments were much dominated by the noble parties, because the nobles had 10 votes in parliamentary elections. The first municipal councils were largely dominated by nobles and landowners, since the voting system gave "bonus votes" from landowning. List of Ardenjostan kings *1870-1911 Kayjek I (born 1842, died 1911) *1911-1928 Eron I (born 1866, died 1928) *1928-1932 Kayjek II (born 1899, died 1932) Republic of Ardenjost After the revolution of year 1932, the nobility was stripped of its privileges, and the bonus vote system was dismissed. The powers of the president were re-organized in 1937. Category:20x Universe